


Tinkerbell, Captain Hook and SEAL

by 8fred9



Series: 5-O prompts [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF Danny, BAMF Danny "Danno" Williams, Bar Fight, Chin just wants a new team, Crack, I had so much fun with that thing, Jealousy, Kono is evil, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fic, SEAL being beat up, Smut, Steve is so pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt:</p>
<p>An old friend of Danny is visiting unexpected. Danny gets a call to pick up said friend from the airport or the friend simply shows up at the office, he cancels the planned BBQ with 5-0 to spend time with his friend.<br/>Later that evening 5-0 gets a call about a bar fight HPD can't/don't want to handle, because there are SEALs involved (or whyever). When they arrive at the scene, one of the SEALs is out cold, Danny is subduing another one and doesn't notice the arrival of his team. The friend is standing next to the scene and is pinching his/her/its nose bridge with an affectionate expression/body language that says "Yes, that's Danny Williams. That's how we know him, that's how we love him. But, really? Why always me?" while Danny is quasi bullying the other SEAL more or less so, uhm, "No more height jokes?" "Yes, yes, I promise, no more height jokes, don't break my arm/dislocate my shoulder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinkerbell, Captain Hook and SEAL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolveshowlatnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveshowlatnight/gifts).



> This is for Gin since it's her prompt, hope you like it ;) I know I had fun writting it!

Steve was walking down the dark corridor hearing the soft buzzing sound in his ear telling him that Kono and Chin had taken their place on the other side of the building in case their target tried to run away. He didn't need to look over his shoulder to know his partner was right there covering his back in case of a sneak attack. Steve would have preferred to have the blond man outside with his two other partners but the moment he had been about to make the offer, he had turned to find himself pinned down by a truly impressive glare daring him to even formulate the thought. He knew Danny could take care of himself but it didn't mean he could take on a small army of heavily trained arm dealers or that Steve wouldn't push him out of the way if he thought for a minute that his partner would be safer behind a crate. His over protectiveness of Danny had caused more than one fight over the last few months, always getting louder and the smaller getting a little more frustrated every time he was pushed out of harm's way. The SEAL just couldn't help it, everytime he even thought of all the time his partner had been shot, poisoned, almost blown up or held hostage, his blood ran cold and his head started to spin. He couldn't lose the blond man that had become the most important person in his life, he just couldn't. So when he turned the corner and was faced with the barrel of a gun, he didn't think, simply shot the other man between the eyes and pushed Danny against the wall, leaving his hand on his chest pinning him there as he started his own uneven war with four gunmen.

 

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE MORON, AN IMBECILE, A JELLYFISH BRAIN MAN CHILD....." This had been going on for the last hour, as a medic patched up Steve's arm under the glare of a very pissed off Jersey cop. Danny had not appreciated to be keptpinned to a wall as Steve shot down the last arms dealer and had liked it even less when a stray bullet had hit the taller man. So now as the remaining arms dealers were put in cuffs looking at the shouting detective with wide eyes, Steve simply smiled looking at the red face, his eyes tracking every single oversize movement of Danny's arms. Kono had her phone out filming the whole thing , while Chin simply stood next to her pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I think it's a new record, has he even breath since he started his rant?" Kono chirped in, looking at her phone and the shouting detective with a little grin. Chin simply shrugged, questioning his life choice of associating with such crazy people. Steve waved at the camera with a smug little grin, the moment his attention wasn't on Danny anymore, the blond man grew silent and resumed his glaring. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Steve's attention snapped back to him and he nodded slowly careful to keep his focus completely on his partner. A silent Danny was more dangerous than a yelling one,they had all learned this the hard way. If the Jersey man was in a truly bad mood, he would simply stop talking or even talking and gave everyone the silent treatment. It was truly a terrifying sight and Steve was in no way prepared to face it, once had been enough.

"I am, I swear I am Danno." There was a twitch of a smile at the nickname and the blond man seemed to relax a little, rolling his shoulders and letting them slump down with a sigh."Come on, let's go back to HQ, I'll do the paperwork and then we'll have ourselves a nice little barbecue."

"Beer?" Steve huffed out a little laugh but refrained from outright laughing at the hope in the smaller man's eyes. Chin came closer placing an arm around Danny, now that the danger of having his head bitten out was over and Kono came to his other side with a sigh.

"Yes beer, I'll even buy." His three partners gave him a very septic look, that just wasn't something he ever did, but he thoughtthat this time at least, he owned it to them. Pulling himself to his feet, he gently pushed Chin away from Danny and placed an arm around the smaller man waist pulling him to their car. He loved Chin like a brother, he really did, but that didn't mean he liked sharing and if he was honest with himself, his feelings for Danny ran deeper than he wished to explore at this juncture. But as they walked, Danny leaned a little more into him and Steve couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his lips, maybe he could start to hope for more soon. 

 

They all walked into their office chatting about the meat they should pick up from Kamekona, when they turned the corner to see a man lounging in Danny's office, his feet on the Jersey cop's desk. The man had long strong legs clad in a dark pair of jeans, a white fluffy looking shirt barely covering his strong hairless chest, his dark brown hair were pulled in a loose pony tail at the base of his neck and he had a pencil mustache resting on top of full pink lips. When he turned his eyes in their direction at the sound of their conversation, Steve was lost in green startling eyes and his eyes want to his hand resting in his lap where he could see the left hand was in fact a silver hook. The man, quite tall actually as he swung his brown combat boots to the floor and walked out of the office, stood in front of them with an enormous grin on his face, all his attention on Danny.

"Hey Tinkerbell!" Danny gaped at him, looking around, looking a little lost.

"I thought you were only coming in tomorrow!" The blond man squeaked completely ignoring the nickname as Kono giggled behind him. 

"Early flight, you know how I like to make an entrance...plus I wanted to meet your team." The man eyes ran over them and stopped on Steve, a slow smug smile touched his lips as he opened his arms and turned his attention back on Danny."I missed you Bell."

With a sigh Danny walked to the man and fell into the opened arms, letting a little laugh of surprise out as the man easily picked him up and spun him around a little laughing. Steve decided then and there that he hated this man and wanted him away from his island and his Danno as soon as yesterday. As Danny's feet touch ground again, the Jersey man turned around keeping a hand around his friend to introduce him, completely ignoring the SEAL glare of pure hatred.

"Chin, Kono, Steve, this is Neal Jones. Neal this is the team I talk to you about." Neal bow a little his right hand resting around Danny waist like it belong there and Steve wonder if the man would like to lose his other hand.

"A pleasure Bell here talks about you so much, I just had to meet the fabulous Five-0."

"Mister Jones..." Kono started, but Neal hold out his hook stopping her with a charming smile that made the young woman blush and Danny roll his eyes with a sigh.

"Please call me Neal or if you prefer Captain Hook, that's what Tinkerbell calls me anyway." To Steve's surprise, Danny blushed and turned his head around hiding his blush against the taller man chest and mumbling something about stupid one hand flirt.

"...Why Tinkerbell?" Kono asked, after taking a picture of the two men, probably for later blackmail or maybe research, Steve was betting on blackmail.

"Oh That! Well he's small, blond, absolutely adorable and when the time comes he knows how to bring the magic." All Steve saw was Danny hears turning extremely red, as Kono giggled and Chin huffed a little laugh at the detective's discomfort. Steve was itchingfor his gun or really anything that would remove that smug knowing smile from Neal face."And when he does, damn he is quite something, especially in..."

"Stop! STOP! Enough information!" Danny pulled back glaring at his friend, who simply shrugged still smiling that smug little smile that Steve just wanted to blow away with all the C4 currently stashed into his desk. "Damn I need a drink."

"Tequila?"

"Don't even!" Danny hold out a finger threatening the man with a glare. Steve simply frowned, he had never been able to get Danny to drink anything other than beer, the smaller man had always refuse any kind of harder alcohol. 

"Why not tequila?" Steve had to ask, there was a story there and he hated not knowing something about his Danno that that man might. Neal tugged Danny closer his smile turning a little dirty as he answered Steve.

"Well deary it unleashed the real Danny, the beast, I'm assuming you haven't had the pleasure of facing an unbound, loose...." Neal was stopped by a hand plastered over his face, Danny was blushing his eyes a little wild as he looked at his friend with a truly shocked expression. Kono was gasping her mouth to the floor and a blush to her cheek, as Chin simply seemed to be about to just leave them to deal with the whole thing without him. Steve was just back to thinking about ways of killing the smug man. Danny took his hand slowly away from his friend's mouth making a face, that told Steve the man had probably licked his hand and grasped him by the collar of his shirt pulling him toward the exit and yelling his goodnight. They all watched stunned until they couldn't see the smaller man and his friend anymore and the cousin turned to Steve as one looking at him with question filling their eyes.

"WHAT?" 

"You okay boss?" Kono asked with worry in her voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" The cousins exchange a look and with one look they simply walked into their office, leaving Steve standing all alone in the corridor. Why wouldn't he be? His partner, his best friend, the man he had a giant crush on, had just walked away with a gorgeous looking pirate who seemed to know him intimately and would probably have his way with the blond man this very night. His life was freaking perfect.

THS--------------THS-------------THS

Kono was going through old files, filling forms she had been avoiding for a while now and ignoring her raging boss in the office across from hers. The first hours of raging had been quite beautiful with Steve muttering to himself and picking random items from his desk that he placed back after trying to decide if he should or shouldn't throw them against his glass door. Then he had started to take his phone out of his pocket just looking at it, then placing it back, only to pick it up again like he could hear a ringing that was only in his ears. The young rookie had been filming most of it with her phone planning of sending it to her favorite New Jersey co-worker when her office phone started to ring. Looking up, at the clock on her wall and a frown, as she realised it was way later then she had been expecting, already almost midnight. With a sigh she looked to her boss who had now entered the phase of looking into the distance and looking like a romantic character from one of those teen romance books like he had just lost the love of his life. He was lost to the world and would not even look at his own ringing phone so with a sigh Kono picked up the phone.

"Five-0 Kono speaking."

"Hey Kono so happy I got you instead of captain crazy." The cheerful voice belonging to a young woman Kono had studied in the academy with answered her and Kono smiled softly remembering short dark hair and a blinding smile."So I got this little thing happening down at this sweet little shady bar near the southeast marina...and well no one wants to go there or really feels like getting on the middle of it sooo...."

"So you want to send Five-0 in for a bar fight? What kind of bar fight is it?"

"Humm well from the reports I got from the bartender...One man is fighting a group of SEALs and winning in quite a spectacular and destructive way."

"And by group you mean?"

"Six SEAL or so."

"One man?"

"Yeah...did I got your attention yet?" Kono huffed a little laugh, everyone at the academy knew of her love for violence and ultimate fighting and yes one man beating up a bunch of SEAL was picking her curiosity. 

"Five-0 on it!" She hang-up on the laughing woman on the other end of the line and jumped to her feet grabbing her badge. She looked to Steve and rolled her eyes walking toward him with an encouraging smile."Hey Boss, we got a call for a situation at a Bar near the southeast marina, you in?"

"What kind of situation?"

"Man beating up SEAL." Steve perked up his eyebrow going down in that way they always did when he was excited about something, but also though it might be a bad idea. Finally making a decision, Steve jumped to his feet grabbed his stuff and they headed toward the marina all light and sirens blazing. 

"You know your acting like an imbecile right?" Steve eyes jumped to her, before going back to the road.

"What are you talking about?"

"Really Boss, really? All the pinning and staring, come on you know you love Danny and he's there just waiting for you to make a move. He's an open book, we know everything about him and we all can see he got it bad for you...not as much as you, but it still it'sthere." She could see her boss face fighting between a smile and a frown.

"I don't...really?"

"Yeah kind of transparent their boss." Steve was still fighting between the two expressions when they arrived, Kono stepping next to her boss as she let him make his own decision. They entered the bar finding a wall of people shouting encouragement and betting on the fight clearly taking place in the middle of the establishment. They were about to try and part the sea of people when they saw a tall muscular man being thrown up in the air over the wall of spectator and crash into the opposite wall with a painful grunt. Looking at each other, the rookie and the SEAL forge on pushing people out of the way and stopped dead as they watch the last of the fight unfold in front of them. 

In the middle of the circle of yelling, betting people stood one Danny Williams surrounded by two fallen tall muscular menwrithing on the floor, one still standing clearly questioning his choice in life, one leaning against the bar holding his arm to his chest and mumbling about it being broken and finally the one that had been thrown away draped over a table moaning in pain. Kono's eyes travelled to the stool at the bar next to the crying SEAL with the broken arm to find Neal pinching the bridge of his nose with an expression of pure despair clearly saying:" Yes, that's Danny Williams. That's how I know him, that's how I love him. But, really? Why always me? Why.always.me?" 

The last standing SEAL's gaze passed over his four fallen companion, his attention snapping back to Danny as the small man kicked up, in a truly impressive high kick, that Kono just had to get Danny to teach her, because damn that was just beautiful. The remaining man jumped back away from the blow and held out his hands pleading for his life and limbs. Danny's feet slowly went back to the floor, his fist at the ready studying the man with calculating eyes. 

"No more height jokes?" Danny asked with a slight slurred in his voice...was he drunk? Kono's eyes bugged out a little as she saw the row of empty shooter glass lined next to Neal and gaped at the way Danny was still able to move so gracefully even while drunk out of his mind. The SEAL raised his hands and started nodding like a crazy desperate person slowly backing off.

"I swear, I swear no more heights jokes I' sorry, so so sorry, we didn't know we really really didn't know. Please don't dislocate my shoulder!" Danny's arms fell to his side as he sighed swaying a little on his feet like his body had finally taken notice of his blood alcohol level. Forgetting the terrified SEAL, Kono watched as Danny made his way to the bar and leaned his back against Neal's chest with a tired sigh. Neal took something out of his pocket and Kono saw a roll of cash being given to the bartender.

"Sorry again, this should cover all the damage, once again I am so sorry." The bartender simply shrugged taking the money and pointed to his employee at the other end of the bar, taking the money from the bets.

"It's all right mate, you just financed my daughter's college, university and probably my next vacation in one night, bar damage is worth it. I'll have a good excuse to close and renovate now." Danny turned around nuzzling in Neal's neck and mumbling something about being tired, while Neal patted his head, his eyes finally falling on the two Five-0 detective waving them over. Kono spared a look at her boss, seeing all the fury and jealousy playing across his face and moved toward the one hand man. 

THS--------------THS-------------THS

Steve was going to kill someone, preferably the someone now holding a drunken Danny against his chest. He had just witnessed his partner doing the most badass thing he had ever seen another human being doing and...found it extremely hot. Danny had looked like the God of War standing proud surrounded by man that should have been able to take him down with ease and beating them to the ground with his hidden strength and powerful small body. The SEAL still remembered the first time Danny had punched him in the face, how surprised he had been at the strength in this small body snapping his head back with one well placed punch. 

Now looking at the one hand man patting a very drunk Danno, Steve just wanted to pull him away from the good looking man and into his own arms. But Danny arms had made their way around the sitting man's waist holding him close and humming happily as his hair were petted out of there usually perfectly coiffed hair. Steve'sattention snapped to the hook man ready to snap at him or punch him when he meet his eyes not being able to read the look the other man was giving him and hating the slow smile that curled his lips. Kono seemed to understand it as she chuckled softly and sat next to Neal taking the drink he offered to her.

"Sooooo....what exactly happened here Captain?" Kono asked batting her eyelashes at the good looking man.

"Well Tinker here finally accepted to do some shooter of tequila with me for old time's sake, he was well on his way to his usual cuddly drunk self when those SEAL." He pointed to the SEAL still on the floor and the one being dragged outside by the bar employeewith a proud little smile. "They thought that harassing a small blond and a man with a hook was a good idea...and well the rest is history, Danny finally snapped, broke the first one's arm and beat the crap out of the other one, the usual."

"The usual? Are you serious, the Danny I know is always yelling at Steve over there for getting himself into those things. That is not the usual for the Danny Williams I know." Steve had to agree on that one and hated the little smile that played across Neal face at Kono's question.

"Yeah well I would love to explain it all, but if Tinker here didn't tell you, I'm sure as hell not going to. He might like me, but if he learned I told you without his consent then...well it be better off just shooting myself now and sparing him the trouble." Steve and Kono were about to press the subject but Danny mumbled in Neal's neck kissing his jaw and the SEAL just really wanted to get his Danno away from that man. The one hand man simply chuckled and pushed Danny back a little ignoring his slurred protest and jumped to his feet pulling Danny back into his arms with ease."Well since it would seemed that the owner won't press charges, we will be on our way."

"I think it would be better if Danny came with me." Steve was not letting his partner leave with the good looking man when he was in this clingy amorous mood. Neal just looked at him and than a slow smile stretch his lips.

"Hey Tinker sweety do you want to go home with the SEAL?" Steve flinched a little at the use of his title, knowing full well that in his state his partner wouldn't want to.

"No don't wanna!'

"Well here we go then goodnight Steve, Kono always a pleasure to see you!" Neal pulled Danny away with him glaring at the back of the one hand man until he was out of sight. Kono snorted from her spot next to him shaking her head and looking at him like he was the biggest idiot on the world. 

"What?" 

"Nothing boss, nothing." With a sigh, Kono shook her head and started walking away. Steve sighed, yeah he really was the biggest idiot on the planet and he might have just lost his partner to a damn pirate.

THS--------------THS-------------THS

Steve spent the night sitting in front of Danny's apartment door, hoping that his partner would be walking up to him in no time, smiled at him and let him in saying nothing had happened between him and Neal. But as the sun showed his face and the other occupant of Danny's building started to get ready for work he pushed himself from his sitting position feeling lost and a little heartbroken. He could go back to Five-0 or even his own house but just didn't feel like it, he just wanted his Danno her next to him. He was sitting on the hood of his car thinking about his next move, when his phone started to ring, he looked down seeing Kono's name and frowned answering.

"Steve speaking?"

"Hey Boss you done moping yet?" Steve scowled at the phone and knew Kono knew exactly what he was doing when he heard her laughter on the other side of the line. 

"Why are you calling Kono?"

"Oh I just thought you might like to have the address of the hotel and room number of the place Neal's staying at." Steve was silent for a moment weighing his option, before he just decided that he just didn't care about it anymore.

"Where?" Kono gave him the address and room number ha smug smile in her voice, before something else occurred to Steve."How did you know that?"

"I visited him of course! By Steve good luck!" She hang up before he could even try to ask her more question and jumped behind the wheel sirens blazing as he made his way toward his Danno.

THS--------------THS-------------THS

Danny could feel the headache that usually came with his worst hangover slowly creeping from the back of his neck to the front of his head pounding away. He clearly recalled the night before and was considering how to best kill his friend, when he got a flashback of Steve standing next to him and groaned hoping it had been an illusion. Cracking an eyes opened and taking in the room he was in and the softness on the bed he was lying on...naked, ok why was he naked. At the smell of coffee he carefully opened his eyes a littlewider and saw Neal sitting next to the bed holding out a coffee in a clear peace offering. 

"Hey Tinker sleep well?" Danny groaned slowly sitting up and took the offering, not completely abandoning his idea of murder. He gulped down his coffee in one long swallow and gave it back silently asking for more. With a smile on his face Neal walked out of the room and came back with more coffee that he promptly gave to the grumpy ex-cop. 

"Why am I naked?"

"Well yesterday night you were all clingy and really in a kissing mood so..."

"Oh my God no!" Neal looked mock offended, his good hand going to his heart.

"Relax Tink, I left you in the room drooling on my pillow and finished the night on the sofa, you must've got naked sometime during the night that's it. You know I like my bed partner with a little more breast and a lot less hair." He said pointing at the soft blond curly hair covering the smaller man chest. 

"Please tell me I hallucinated Steve and Kono being there last night."

"No such luck Tink, I mean they didn't saw everything, but well they did saw a lot." Before Danny could answer or yell at his friend for getting him drunk and letting him fight in the first place, there was a loud pounding on the door. Neal looked at him with raised eyebrows and jumped to his feet to answer the door leaving Danny to enjoyed his coffee and headache combo, until he choked on it at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey Steve how are...HEY!"

"OUT! DANNY!" He heard the door slam shut and being locked, before Steve stormed in the room freezing on the spot as he took in Danny sitting in bed, naked, enjoying his coffee...yeah this looked bad. "Danny. babe what? Did you? Are you...."

Danny sigh and pulled the covers a little higher over his hips, deciding that just talking was a better option than trying to explain everything to Steve or let him analyze the whole thing with his weird SEAL brain."So after Gracy was born, I was approached by an organisation that needed a third man for their little group, a third man who knew how to fight and would work well with two crazy men. The money offered was amazing and I just had a beautiful little daughter, so I took the job, trained for a while, told Rachel I was doing some undercover work to explain my weird hours and started to work with Hook and Peter." Steve sat down at the end of the bed listening carefully, but staying blessfully quiet."I was part of the D-Squad, no not for death but for daddy, we were all new fathersand yes that is why our code names were based of a Disney movie and it helped that Hook looks a lot like the one in the cartoon. I was the enforcer, the muscle really, Hook was the brain and Peter was the crazy man who could infiltrate any place or blow it out if necessary. I can really go into all the details of our mission, the whole need to know thing, but I can say we did a lot of good work."

"Then why did you stop?"

"Well there was the divorce, then Rachel moved to Hawaii and I asked for a transfer to my boss who placed me in the HPD as a regular detective, like I had been before working for them. Then I meet your crazy eyes and well it was relaxing to just let you do all the crazy stuff and watch your back." Steve sigh pinching the bridgeof his nose looking a little tired, but otherwise seemed to be taking the whole thing quite well. The other SEAL hand pointed to Danny naked state with a silent question in his eyes that Danny really didn't understand.

"Did you sleep with Neal?" Danny just stared at Steve gaping and started laughing holding his side as he was shook by laughter, tears filling his eyes as he kept on laughing.

"Oh my God no! Are you crazy, Neal is into woman so so much woman, we would never..."

"And you?"

"Me what?"

"Are you into woman?" There was hope in the SEAL eyes as he looked at Danny waiting for the answer leaning a little toward the blond man like he was about to jump him.

"Well I've always been opened to both really and recently I would say I'm more into tall dark haired crazy SEAL." Steve did jumped him then, catching Danny's ankle, he pulled him down so he was lying on the bed and jumped on top of him capturing his lips in an hungry possessive kiss coaxing the blond man mouth open with an invading tongue. Danny moaned loudly under the muscular body manhandling him into position, loving every second of it. When Steve pulled back to allow them to breath Danny chuckled softly against the taller man lips."Took you long enough babe."

"Shut up Danno." 

"Hey babe, not that I'm complaining or anything, but I really think you have to many clothes on." Danny laughed softly as he watch Steve throw all of his clothes away and thought that having hotsweaty sex with a SEAL on Neal's bed would make for a beautiful revenge. So when Steve was finally naked he pulled him flushed against him wrapping his legs around the slim trim waist lined against his and captured the red kissed swollen lips again with a moan of pleasure. Steve was possessive and pushy, absolutelyperfect as his strong callus hands caressed his side, as his lips bitand explored his mouth and Danny simply melted under him humming happily. The smaller man tightened the grip of his legs wrapped around the SEAL until he could finally feel the friction of the taller man hard on brushed against his and gasped as Steve hand moved between their bodies to grab the both of them, trusting in his hold and encouraging Danny to do the same. It had been way to long for the both of them when only a couple of thrusts and particularly wicked twist of Steve's hand had both men coming and shivering against each other. Danny gasped out Steve names as the SEAL's mouth covered his swallowing his moans of pleasure until the smaller man stopped shivering and opened his eyes, not even remembering closing them. Steve looked right into his eyes as he raised his hand and licked their combined come of his fingers slipping two of them in Danny mouth when he gasped with a lustful look. Steve pulled out his finger after Danny had licked them clean and captured his mouth once again chasing away the taste of their combined ecstasy.

"Ready for round two?" Steve asked with a cocky little grin. Danny simply grunted pulling at the taller man's hair to keep him close.

"Only if round two includes you riding me into the mattress babe." As expected Steve shivered in anticipation, his pupils blown out by lust and dark with desire as he looked at Danny like he was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life.

"I love you Danno."

"Love you to Steven." Danny hummed softly as Steve captured his lips, he was sure they could find a way to have sex over every single surface of the hotel room if they really applied themselves to Danny's vengeance against Neal. He told Steve as much and his partner smirk at the challenge happy to comply.


End file.
